See Something You Like?
by ComradeRoza
Summary: Dimitri Belikov, a wealthy businessman whose world revolves around his company and his family. Rose, a young hard working woman, orphaned with no family or relation except for her younger brother Mason. Sparks fly when they meet, but both refuse to acknowledge each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. I have been thinking about this idea for a long time. Finally, I just decided to put my thoughts down. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. I really want to know if you guys think this would be an interesting story. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters from there are by Richelle Mead. I own this story and all the other characters and plot.

 **Summary**

Dimitri Belikov, a wealthy businessman whose world revolves around his company and his family. Rose, a young hard working woman, orphaned with no family or relation except for her younger brother Mason. Sparks fly when they meet, but both refuse to acknowledge each other.

* * *

 **Chapter One - DPOV**

I sighed and sunk back down on my bed, massaging my throbbing head as the events of the last few hours starting replaying in my head.

 _"Mr. Belikov, Mr. Belikov, we have a few questions for you"._

 _"Mr. Belikov, we heard you were getting married. What do you have to say about this?"_

 _"Mr. Belikov,can you tell us who the lucky girl is?"_

 _"Was it love at first sight."_

 _"Are you two engaged already"_

 _"When is the wedding."_

"трахать мою жизнь." Groaning again, I sighed, stood up and made my way down to the kitchen to cook dinner. Yes, the media could be a powerful tool sometimes, but my god they were annoying as hell. With their constant questions, they reminded me of Ivan's girlfriends.

"Hey Dimitri"

Speak of the devil. I turned, and my best friend walked towards me with a grin on his face.

"Dimitri bro, how was your day. You look like shit", Ivan said.

"I feel like shit," I groaned.

"Damn, what happened," Victoria's voice piped up.

I faced my sister and gave a small smile. "You know, the media. They're onto me about mine and Tasha's engagement and-"

Ivan groaned. "What the hell Dimitri. I was having such a good day. You had to bring her up?"

Victoria snickered, and I frowned at her before narrowing my eyes at Ivan.

He immediately put his hands up in surrender but not before saying, "I don't even know why you're marrying her. It's not like you're in love-"

"Ivan, you know I don't believe in this bullshit about love." I sighed. "Tasha is wealthy, educated and to be honest hot as hell. I don't know what your problem is-"

"My problem is-"

"Our problem," Victoria interrupted. I glared at her and Ivan smirked.

"Well then. Our problem is that Tasha is a soul-sucking possessive little b-"

"IVAN"

"What," Ivan looked at us innocently.

"OK. Let me try", Victoria said, "My problem is that you don't even like Tasha. Like not even a little."

I opened my mouth, and Victoria held up her hand silencing me. I frowned before conceding.

"Dimitri, you know in your heart that you find her annoying. And we do too. All she cares about is her image in front of the world and the stupid karma shit that she always talks about. Seriously… she's also extremely possessive as well…" Victoria paused, and I jumped in.

"Victoria, I know you think that. In fact, you, Sonya, Karo, and Ivan have all made it exceptionally clear multiple times, but seriously I do like her. She isn't annoying, and about social media…Well isn't that what all girls do, putting up a facade just for social media-"

"It's what you do too," Ivan muttered, and I scowled.

Ivan sighed. "Dimitri, all I'm saying is that you consider this a little more. I mean that woman barely knows you. She doesn't know what your favorite food is, she doesn't know what you like to do in your free time, hell, she doesn't even know your favorite bar-"

"Ivan, for the last time. I do like Tasha. She has been a good friend to me for a long time, and I am happy with this marriage.", I said and turned away.

"Keep telling yourself that," Ivan and Victoria chorused and I frowned a little before turning back to them.

Victoria smirked. "Ok brother, we'll stop talking about this, but I'm telling you. The day you will fall deeply in love, you will come running to me first and-"

I laughed out loud. "Well, that's the first time Victoria's words are going to be proven wrong. I don't fall in love and-"

"Keep telling yourself that." Ivan and Victoria said, and I groaned.

"Oh, what are you bothering Dimka about again. I told you to leave him alone for a few hours."

Oh thank the lord, what a welcome sight… and sound.

Olena Belikova walked towards me, her signature gentle smile adorning her face and her hands and face covered in flour.

"Mama," I smiled and bent to kiss her cheeks.

Mama pulled me into a tight hug, then pinched Ivan and Victoria. "Ouch," they yelped, "Mama."

"Boys, I told you to give Dimka his space. The poor boy is exhausted now. Look at his face."

Ivan and Victoria hung their heads, and I burst out laughing, only to feel a sharp pain in my side. I gave a surprised yell, and looked at Mama, only to find all three of them grinning at me.

"What, you think I was going to let you off for staying at work too long and not eating your lunch." The way Mama's voice rose at the end would make you think I had anorexia.

We all burst out laughing, and Mama only smiled gently before herding us into the kitchen. "Sit down. I'm making some black bread". Ivan whooped, and Victoria yelled out triumphantly. I gave a small chuckle before sitting down next to Ivan.

Without my active consent, my thoughts wandered to the conversation before. Was I making a mistake in marrying Tasha? Yes, I said I liked her but did I really want to rush into this so soon. And what about love?

I suddenly felt lonely and cold. Was I capable of love? Was Dimitri Belikov, world-renowned businessman so heartless that he did not know what love was?

My hand automatically twitched towards the coat pocket of my duster, where I hid my anti-depressant pills.

"Димка, ты вернулся. Как прошел твой день?" , an old voice crooned, and I looked up to find Yeva's old eyes staring at me shrewdly. I gave a small smile and gulped as her eyes flitted to my coat pocket. She gave me a sympathetic smile before turning to Karolina who walked in with Paul.

"Uncle Dimka," the 8-year old cried and jumped into my arms. I caught him, and he plopped down in my arms.

Karolina sat down on the couch and looked around before asking "Where's Sonya?"

"Here, and is that black bread I smell?", Sonya waddled in holding her swollen belly and sniffing the air like a dog. Ivan snickered, then paled to the death glare she shot him.

"Come in Sonya, sit down. Yes, I am making you black bread. And yes, I will leave an entire loaf for you.", Mama said with a small smile.

I chuckled slightly and relaxed as I looked around at my loved ones.

My mind went back to the earlier talk. What was the need for love? I was perfectly happy as long as I had these people around me. Love was for those who are weak, and Dimitri Belikov was not weak. I had my sisters and Ivan with me. I did not need love as long as I had their love, I reasoned, then looked up to meet Yeva's eyes staring directly at me. I jumped, then frowned in surprise when she leaned in and whispered "Это то, о чем вы сейчас думаете. Просто подожди. Однажды придет ваш цветок, и вы никогда не захотите оставить ее снова."

Knowing better than to argue with her, I simply said ok and leaned back. Babushka smirked and turned back to Sonya who was complaining again about some pain.

I let out a shaky breath and turned to my family. Mama gave me a gentle smile and passed me a loaf of black bread. I pushed my thoughts away and forced myself to relax with my family, as Ivan made yet another joke that had Karolina shushing him and Paul looking questioningly between the two adults.

* * *

 **Translations**

трахать мою жизнь - fuck my life

Димка, ты вернулся. Как прошел твой день - Dimka, you're back. How was your day?

Это то, о чем вы сейчас думаете. Просто подожди. Однажды придет ваш цветок, и вы никогда не захотите оставить ее снова - This is what you are thinking about right now. Just wait. One day your flower will come, and you will never want to leave it again

 **So, how was it? Please review and let me know. I will put up the next chapter based on the comments. Also, feel free to give me any suggestions. Chapters may be edited based on reviews that I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! Sorry for the false update a few days ago. Just finishing up some official stuff for the story. This is my first story so I am still getting used to program. Please bear with me. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I have decided to continue with the story based on all the positive reviews. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

Shout out to a guest reviewer - I realize that in my summary I had put that Mason is Rose's younger brother and that she was orphaned at birth. Thank you for catching my error. I will update my summary. Mason is actually not Rose's blood sibling. They meet and become as close as real siblings. Details will be revealed later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters from there are by Richelle Mead. I own this story and all the other characters and plot.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - RPOV**

 _I screamed in pain as his boot made contact with my chest. Fire blossomed up from my heart and spread to the rest of my body, causing a deep burning ache across my limbs. I started sobbing hysterically as he came closer, his foul breath washing over my face as he put a gun to my head._

" _Let's have some fun, hmmm?"_

 _He reached for my dress and began pulling it up, his eyes becoming black as he slid a hand over my skin._

 _I screamed…_

And woke right up, my heart pounding frantically as I blinked to clear my vision. My breathing accelerated as I realized the room was dark. Sometime during the night, the lamp had burned out. Struggling to take in oxygen, I felt my chest close over as I got out of bed and wrapped the blanket tight around me, screaming when something warm and fleshy closed over my wrist.

"Rose," a soft voice resonated within my ear. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I looked up to see my brother's 17-year-old face, his expression becoming stricken as I dove into the warm comfort of his arms, sobbing my heart out as he pulled back the curtains to send streams of moonlight into the room.

"Oh Rosie, it's alright. Shhh. Calm down; he's not here. I promise. He'll never lay a hand on you. Please, Rosie, calm down. You don't want to wake Stan up." My brother's broken voice reached my ear and caused my heart to twist painfully in my chest. I pulled back sniffling and give a watery smile at his concerned face.

"I'm alright Mase. I'll be fine. It's just the normal nightmare."

Seeing his unconvinced face, I leaned over and hugged him, then pinched his ear. He winced, then glared playfully at me.

"I'm not five anymore. You can't keep doing that to me."

I laughed. " I'm six years older than you. Don't tell me what to do."

He smiled brightly and stood up. "Come on let's go sleep."

I yawned. "Give me a sec. I have to light the lamp."

He nodded then went back to his corner. I fumbled in the moonlight, thankful that it was not wholly dark. Lighting the match, I placed it near the wick and let the light illuminate my face.

Closing my eyes and breathing in the smell of the lamp, I felt a tear streak down my face. My heart heavy with guilt as I realized the amount of stress I was causing my brother every night. Here I was, six years older and not able to function enough to even take care of him.

Choking back a sob, I stood as determination burned through my body. It would not be this way tomorrow, I reasoned with myself. I would find a job, one that paid well enough so Mason could have the life I couldn't have. Even though he rarely complained, knowing the situation, I had seen him deep in thought holding a baseball he had found a few days ago in the streets.

He thought I didn't know, not realizing that I had seen him break down thinking about his future, my hands itching to comfort him as my whole body filled with sorrow and-

A warm hand closed around my own, and I realized that I had clenched my fists so tight, it had left angry red marks on my palms.

"Rose, please… Sleep now. We can talk about everything tomorrow," he whispered.

I laid down on the single mattress and smiled at him. "I love you, Mase."

"Love you too Rosie. Get some rest now. I promise it's gonna get better tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

So, how was it? I realize that this chapter is emotionally very heavy, but this is how I planned it out. Rose is struggling with psychological issues, and it manifests itself in her dreams. This is also the reason this chapter is short. As a writer, it is hard for me to write heavy emotion chapters, so I apologize if they end up short. Please review and let me know. Also, feel free to give me any suggestions. Chapters may be edited based on reviews that I get.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. I really enjoy reading all the positive reviews, and the constructive criticism is what improves my writing. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters from there are by Richelle Mead. I own this story and all the other characters and plot.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - DPOV**

My lips pulled back into a sneer as I stared at the cowering woman in front of me. She flinched away from me, and I took a deep feral satisfaction that she was scared of me.

"Tell me, what were you doing in my office?" I all but growled at her.

Tears ran down her face, and she took heaving breaths. "No Mr. Belikov, you're mistaken. I didn't do anything. Please… I was just cleaning… the trophies." She stuttered out.

I snarled. "Then how do you explain the fact that the very next day, I am unable to find the contract with the firm?"

Sobbing the girl replied, "I don't know… please… let me go. I didn't do anything… I swear-"

I slammed my hand down on the table as I felt my anger rise. I rose and stalked toward her as she scooted frantically backward. Towering above her, I straightened to my full height and snapped. "IVAN"

He came running in, took one look at the scene, and put his body in front of the woman. "Dimka, please go and sit-"

"Goddamit Ivan, I can't do this. Fire her and find me a replacement within the next three days. Go." Whipping around, I stalked off and swung open the doors, only to meet with my sister's worried expression. I smiled thinly and said "Tell Ivan sorry" before hurrying up to my office.

Slamming the door shut, I strode over to my black oak desk and sank into the leather chair. Cursing the maid to hell and back, I threw open drawers and cabinets looking for the contract with Ivashkov firms. That paper had a value of about 3 million dollars, and now it was gone. What the fuck was I supposed to-

The beeping of my cell alerted me to an incoming call. I picked up without looking at the caller id. "Belikov"

"Hi Dimka, how are you holding up?" A high-pitched voice crooned.

I winced internally. "Not so good Tasha, I think-"

"Oh, my poor baby. Are you alright? Do you need me to come over?"

I blinked. "Tasha, I'm not a child. I can handle-"

"I know baby, but don't worry. I have the perfect thing to cheer you up. I'm coming to your place tomorrow honey!" She squealed, and I flinched.

"That's great news ba-"

"I know right? Cancel all your plans for tomorrow. We will spend the day together, just you and me." Tasha sang.

"Tasha I-" Beep Beep Beep.

She had hung up. I slowly lowered my hand and took a deep breath, already dreading tomorrow. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and stood up, my tense body crying out for relief.

Grabbing my shorts, I slipped on a t-shirt and headed down to my car. I needed to hit something badly. I needed the gym.

 **RPOV**

I stared at the club in front of me, its neon sign flickering on and off. Stifling a shudder, I took a deep breath and walked in, flashing my id at the bouncer. As the loud pounding music filled the room, I walked to a corner, pushing aside a young couple practically groping each other on the floor. I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Adrian baby, where are you? I'm waiting at the club." I shouted over the music.

"I'm sorry babe… I have an important meeting today. I think I'm gonna have to cancel today." He started.

I switched off my phone and sighed. This was the third time in a week that he had canceled our dates, and I tried hard to curb the irritation bubbling up. Sometimes, I wondered if he even loved me or if he was just using me for his own personal-

"Hey, babe… I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to finish off a meeting" A familiar voice crooned, and I felt my stomach sink as I slowly turned around.

There he was. Adrian Ivashkov, CEO of Ivashkov firms and my longtime boyfriend. With his silken brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes, it was no wonder I had fallen for him. Those same eyes now darkened with lust and I followed his gaze to a woman in a pale pink dress with straight platinum blonde curls. My heart stuttered as I saw him lean down and kiss her as his arm snaked around her waist to hold her flush against him.

As I watched them move in sync, my vision turned red, and I stalked over and ripped Adrian away from that bitch. As he turned around to face me, I slapped him hard across the face, tears running down my eyes. Those emeralds widened as he registered my presence, and I snapped.

"Why Adrian? Why? What did I do? Did the last two years mean nothing to you? You just said you were busy in a meeting. Is this your fucking meeting huh? Is your job to make out with some random slut?"

When he remained quiet, I lurched forward and grabbed his collar. "Answer me, you fucking sleazeball."

A hand closed on my wrist and pulled me away from him. I looked through tear stained eyes to see the woman, her beautiful features twisted into an expression of pure anger as she shoved me aside. To my ultimate surprise, she walked up to Adrian and slapped him on his other cheek.

The poor bastard looked so surprised, I almost laughed. While I stared at the petite blonde in amazement, she started sobbing and shouting.

"How could you? I thought you loved me you stupid idiot. You said you had broken up with her. How could you fucking do that to me. You knew I didn't want to take someone else's man. You knew I wanted you to be true to her, and yet you took advantage of my love. How could you?"

Adrian immediately wrapped his arm around her and started consoling her. Tears blurred my eyesight, and I turned away and hurried out of the club, pushing through the mass of sweaty bodies. My stomach turned as the moment replayed in my head, and my vision blurred as I ran out on the street.

"Wait, excuse me...wait please." A soft voice called out.

I looked back to see the blonde woman run out after me. I tried to hide my disgust as I turned around, not even bothering to control my tears. She ran up to me and to my utter surprise, wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. I stiffened, and she pulled away, her eyes hysterical with grief.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Rose," I said curtly, and her bottom lip quivered. I immediately felt a little sorry for no sane reason and gave her a small smile to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Rose. I honestly didn't know he hadn't broken up with you. Please forgive me and please don't think of me as a slut. I swear I'll tell you everything… I truly didn't want to hurt you." She stammered, and I felt myself cracking under her eyes shining with honesty.

"Tell me-" My voice cracked and I took a shuddering breath. "How do you know that good-for-nothing idiot?"

Tears rolled down her face, and she wiped them away as she took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I met Adrian around a year ago in this same club. Honestly, it was love at first sight for me, or at least that's what I thought. We began to talk, and I fell for him. That's when I realized that he had a girlfriend. I told him that he has to choose one of us, and he said he would choose me of course, and since then we've been dating and-"

"How long?" I interrupted needing to know how long the cunning bastard had deceived me.

"6 months. We've been together for six months and I honestly, truly believed that he had broken up with you, and only loved me." She hesitated, then continued. "I can't even imagine the pain that you're going through right now. I swear if I could… I'd send him to jail."

"I loved him," I said, and she flinched. I immediately felt bad and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I loved him, and I thought he loved me. I thought we were a solid couple." I laughed a little. "I can't believe how stupid I was. All those missed dates, those canceled nights in the club, those excuses about work, they were to meet up with you. How stupid could I be? You've been here in the same club every single time. What-"

"LISSA" A voice shouted out and I flinched at the same time that the girl next to me… Lissa… flinched. We turned around, still holding hands to face the man who had caused both of our heartaches. Adrian stood there, hair wild and eyes frantic. My heart thudded painfully, and I took another deep breath to calm myself down.

"Lissa-" His eyes fell on her quivering form next to me and moved to my arm around her shoulders. Anger lit his eyes, and he strode forward and ripped her away from me. Lissa lurched forward, and he pushed her behind him.

"What are you doing you bastard?" Lissa screamed as he squeezed her arm. "You don't know what you're talking about Lissa… that thing-" He pointed at me and my eyes filled up with fresh tears at the callous way he talked about me.

"Rose. Her name is Rose, and she is another human being. Refer to her by her name, or I swear to god… I might kill you right now." Lissa's voice was so cold and flat that I flinched and Adrian stared at her in surprise and shock. She continued. "Who the hell do you think you are you jerk? Huh? You decide to cheat on the both of us and then try to protect me from the one girl who exposed me to the truth? I'd rather die than talk to you again. Leave. Now. And do not come back. I swear… I'll sue you and have you sent to prison for life. Get out of here, you cowardly lowlife."

Adrian stared at her, and gradually his eyes changed from shock and disbelief to anger and craze as his head whipped around to face me. "You bitch… you poisoned her mind against me. What have you done? She loves me-"

"Loved."

Adrian turned to her, and she continued voice breaking. "Loved. I loved you. Not anymore. Go way Adrian and for god's sake, do not come back. We're done."

"No. Lissa babe-"

"LEAVE" She yelled. "NOW. I swear I will kill you."

Adrian began to back off. "This isn't over Lissa. I will find you. You are mine, and you will always be mine. And you." He turned to me. "And you. You whore. You will pay. You took my Lissa away from me. I swear I will find you and I will make you suffer."

Lissa took one step forward, her face a mask of malice, and he took off, cowering under her gaze.

I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. A hand rested on my shoulder, and I was pulled into a warm embrace. Strangely, for a woman who had been running around with my love, I felt comforted by her strength and goodness. Never before had I met a person who I felt so peaceful next to. Although her sadness surrounded me, underneath I could sense her light and I let myself relax in her arms. "Please forgive me, Rose." Her voice was a whisper, but each syllable came through clear.

I took a shuddering breath and made a decision that would change my life for good. Pulling back, I looked into her jade green eyes filled with pain and compassion. " There's nothing to forgive though. We were both tricked by him."

Lissa's eyes filled with genuine happiness and I pulled her to me and we both sank into a comfortable embrace for God knows how long. When I pulled away, she smiled at me, and I noticed with sudden clarity how beautiful her she was. No wonder Adrian wanted her. Every man would. She laughed gently, and I realized I had said that out loud.

"You are beautiful too. You are so gorgeous; I kinda fell in love." I started laughing at her awkward attempt at a joke. She paused, stunned, then dissolved into laughter with me. Sitting up, we both leaned against the club wall and laughed till our laughing turned into heaving sobs that had us both clutching at each other, crying out hearts out until there were no tears left within the both us.

 **DPOV**

"Hey man. How are you holding up? Break it off with Tasha?" Christian's voice reached me as I entered the gym. His usual sardonic grin and jet black hair coupled with his ice blue eyes reminded me of Tasha so much; I couldn't help feeling a little irritation seeping in. I immediately shook that off. Christian and Tasha, although cousins, were like two different planets.

"Not now Christian. I need a private room and a punching bag. Get me gloves while you're at it."

"You got it. Right this way."

Two hours and a broken punching bag later, I slumped against the wall, feeling drained.

"You done man? OH SHIT." Christians voice lost all its sarcastic nature and turned serious when he saw my condition.

"Shit Dimitri. Man, what the fuck. Are you ok?"

I stood up and stretched myself out, the energy thrumming through my body, a direct contrast to the exhaustion in my limbs. "I'm fine Christian. Just needed to release some heat."

"Ok man. Do your thing, but please get those hands looked at."

I looked down and realized how bloody my hands were and how much they ached. "Oh"

"Yeah, that's right. Ask your mama to treat those before they get infected. I'll clean up here."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Chris. I'll get going now."

"Yeah. Bye man." He went back to clean up my mess, and I walked to my car and got in. Wincing as I drove, I pulled up to the gate and entered the security code. Giving the butler my key, I walked through the massive double doors and entered the kitchen, where Mama, as usual, was bustling around preparing lunch. She looked up as I came in and gasped.

"Dimka. Oh my boy, come here. Let me look at those hands. Oh lord, hopefully, they aren't broken." Mama fretted around grabbing a couple of wipes and other things before sitting down next to me.

After getting my hands patched up, turns out they were only bruised, nothing else, I walked up and into my office, settling into the big comfy chair. I took one look at the paperwork in front of me and groaned, sinking back in.

"Hey man, I fired that girl and sent her out." Ivan walked in and plopped himself on my desk.

"Hey, get off my desk." I pushed him off, and he fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. He laughed and swung up and sat in the other chair. "So, I've been looking at replacements. Since it's just a maid, I'll put out a request to Lissa and ask her to recommend her.

"Ok do whatever man. Just get me a replacement soon." I paused. "How is Lissa?"

A dark shadow crossed Ivan's face, and his usual smirk faded to a scowl. "She just found out Adrian has been cheating on her and immediately called it off. She hasn't called me yet." He sighed and slumped in the chair.

"Wait, what? Oh, shit man, Adrian doesn't take lightly to being turned down, and he's not the most civil person we know." I said.

Ivan's eyes widened in recognition. Something flickered across his face, and he hesitated before asking. "Hey man, you have like 50 guest rooms in your mansion. Can Lissa-"

"You don't even have to ask Ivan. Lissa's your sister, she's my sister. She can have the room right next to yours". I offered.

Ivan let out a breath and smiled. "Thanks man, I'll let her know."

"What about the bitch that Adrian was cheating on her with? Have any info on her yet?" I asked, feeling anger surge through my veins at the unknown woman for hurting Lissa, sweet Lissa who wouldn't harm a fly.

Ivan turned serious again. "I don't know man, but when I find her-"

"I'll make her life miserable," I growled. Ivan smirked then stood up. "Ok man, I'll go let Lissa know about her new living accommodations and the replacement."

"I'll see you at dinner tonight?" I questioned.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss Olena Belikov's cooking for anything." He scoffed, and I smirked.

"Right you are Ivan," I replied. He smiled then let himself out as I went back to the paperwork still on my desk.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review and let me know whether I should make them meet yet or draw it out a little more. Next chapter will be posted within the next two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. Some familial problems had to be taken care of. Thank you so much for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. I enjoy reading all the positive reviews, and the constructive criticism is what benefits my writing. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters from there are by Richelle Mead. I own this story and all the other characters and plot.**

* * *

 **RPOV - A week later.**

"ROSE" I flinched and pulled the phone away from my ear, as Lissa's shrill squeal echoed in my head. Shaking my head to clear the confusion, I gingerly put the phone back to my ear.

"Rose, are you there?" Lissa's voice morphed to confusion, and I grinned.

"Yeah Liss… I'm here, but I think you've officially rendered me deaf."

Lissa huffed, then seemingly brightened up again. "Are you free today?"

I stopped at the crosswalk and shifted the bags in my hand. "Yeah sure, why?"

"My uncle wants to meet you."

I frowned in confusion. "Your uncle? Why?"

I sensed her hesitation and sighed. "Lissa just tell me what you did."

"Umm… I might have told him about Adrian..."

"WHAT?" I screeched into the phone, startling the woman next to me. I ignored her and focused back on Lissa.

"...and he might have said he wanted to meet you. Please don't be mad Rose. He really is a wonderful man. I made him promise not to tell anyone. He also wants to give you a job offer as an assistant. You said you wanted to study law right. Well, Victor is a lawyer, and he said he would be happy to take you in. Don't be mad at me. I just wanted to do the best for you cause I feel really guilty about Adrian and I just wanted to help you, and I thought it would be a great opportunity for you and he said he would train you and I thought you would be delighted because I figured Mason could use the money and then you could work with me and we can be together and you would also not be alone, and I would not be alone and I thought it would be great and..."

"Lissa, LISSA," I shouted to interrupt her rambling. Jeez, the girl could talk. "Lissa calm down. I'm not mad at you. I just got surprised, that's all. Wow, how did you fit that all in one breath?"

"It's a talent I have," Lissa said smugly, out of breath and I laughed, picturing her face flushed pink.

"So… are you gonna consider it?" She asked timidly.

I took a deep breath. Victor Dashkov was one of the best lawyers in California, and I knew it was a golden opportunity for me. However, the small narcissistic part of me insulted at having to work _for_ someone. I'd rather prefer to open my own firm. _Shut up_ , I yelled at my subconscious. _Baby steps remember_. I knew I needed training before I ever managed even to win a case,

"Rose?" I started at hearing her voice and shook myself slightly.

"OH yah Liss. I'll do it." Pulling the phone away again, her squeal echoed through the speakers. "Damn girl, you have a set of lungs on you." I scowled, and she giggled.

"Sorry." Not sounding sorry at all. I rolled my eyes and smiled a little.

"Ok, what time should I be there...Wait where am I going to meet him anyway?"

She giggled. "Whoops, I forgot. Ummm, come over to my house, and I'll help you get ready. You can borrow something from me if you want."

I laughed. "Like any of your clothes are going to fit me."

She huffed. "Yeah well, not all of us are endowed with your assets."

I frowned. "Lissa Dragomir, is that jealousy I hear?"

Silence.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. She grumbled. "It's not funny Rose."

"You're right. It's not funny. It's hilarious." I practically heard her scowling and tried to stifle my laughter. "Liss, there's nothing to be jealous of. You have the figure of a model, and I swear to god, people worship you." She huffed in disbelief, and I continued on a more serious note. "Lissa, you are beautiful, angelic even. You have so many men eating out of hands, and you don't even realize it." I paused, slowly getting angry. "Is this because of Adrian?"

Silence.

I burst. "Liss, I don't want to you thinking of that son of a bitch ok? He was a bloody bastard, and you should not judge yourself based on him? I swear to god, Adrian's view of you should not be what matters most. Do you know how many heads you turned in that club that night?"

She sniffled. "I understand that Rose. It's just going to take time to get over him."

I sighed. "Yeah, I get you." She was quiet for a second, then. "Ok so come over at around 3?"

"Ya, I'll be there."

"Ok bye Rose." She sang and hung up

I pulled the phone away from my ear and sighed as I reflected back on the past week. Who would have thought the girl who my boyfriend cheated on me with would become my best friend and closest confidant. After that horrible night, she called me every day to talk and what had tentatively started out as a truce developed and strengthened into genuine friendship.

Sighing happily, I unlocked the apartment door and walked in.

"Mason" I called.

"In the kitchen" I heard the reply.

I walked in, throwing the keys on the table and pushed the door shut. Strolling into the small kitchen, I placed the bags on the counter, and Mason's eyes narrowed as he gave me a once-over. "What happened?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "Rosie, it's the first time you've come home happy and smiling. What happened to put you in such a good mood?"

My mind immediately flashed to Lissa and Victor, and I grinned. "I got a job..."

Mason nodded, then went back to cleaning the counters.

"... as Victor Dashkov's assistant."

"WHAT… OW!" Mason hit his head on the countertop, and I winced as he rubbed the sore spot, staring wide-eyed at me. I grinned wickedly, and his eyes widened even more.

"What...How...Why" He spluttered.

"One word at a time Mason." I laughed at my baby brother all flustered.

"Yeah, but just...how?"

"So apparently, he is Lissa's uncle." Mason nodded in understanding.

"You got your best friend to hook you up with the best lawyer around." He deadpanned, and I scowled.

"No, Lissa talked to him without asking me," I grumbled, and Mason narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to working as Victor Dashkov's assistant and your complaining?" He asked. "If I were you, I'd be freakin ecstatic right now."

When I was silent, "Rosie, the past three years, you've been talking nonstop about Dashkov, and this should be a dream come true for you. What's bothering you right now?"

"Nothing Mase, it just seems too good of an opportunity you know" I sighed.

Mason raised an eyebrow incredulously, and I scowled. "Well, of course, it's good. This could be the beginning of a new life for us."

I suddenly felt like the biggest bitch, grumbling about a job that would give me my dream job and also provide for Mason's education. Mason saw the guilty look on my face and sighed. "That's not what I meant Rose. I just-"

I held up a hand. "No, I get it." My head snapped up in excitement. "Mason, this really could be it. We might be able to secure our future now."

Mason rolled his eyes. "You just realized that right now?" I frowned at him. "It's been a stressful day for me."

His face immediately darkened, and he growled. "Was it Adrian? Did that son of a bitch do anything now? I'll kill him and take apart-"

"MASON" I yelled, and he glanced at me. "NO, it was not Adrian, and NO you will not be doing ANY of that"

"Rosie, he hurt you." Mason's ordinarily cheerful attitude darkened considerably, and I softened as I realized the innate protectiveness that he had over me, just as I had over him. It was always just him and me against the world, and it would forever stay that way, no matter who entered our lives in the future.

I went over and wrapped my arm around his frame. My brother was lanky but incredibly muscled, and it fit him entirely and I sighed as he wrapped one protective arm around my shoulder. "It's all going to be fine now right?", I asked needing some consolation. He shifted until he was looking into my eyes and smiled softly. "Yes Rosie, we'll be perfectly fine now."

I sighed and snuggled back into the hug, content with spending time with him before I had to get to Lissa.

 **IPOV**

"Hey, Lizzy." My voice automatically softened as I took in my baby sister sprawled out on the couch, her blond hair splayed all over her face.

"Hi, Ivi." I automatically scowled at the pet name, but then took in tears on her face.

"Lizzy…"

"Ivan I'm fine-"

"Of course. Let me guess. You were cutting onions?" She scowled at me, and I continued. "Why do you have to hide from me, Lizzy? I just want to help. I know you're an independent woman, but I don't like seeing you cry. Please, Lissa, open up to me."

She merely looked down and scrunched her legs a little. I scowled, annoyed. "Why do you spend so much time talking to _her_ when you can't even open up to your brother?"

Anger flashed in her eyes, and she sprung up from the couch and growled at me. Taken aback, I stared at her in surprise. "I've had enough Ivan. Do not blame this on Rose. She is the only one who understands what I'm going through right now and how many times do I have to tell you that it was NOT her fault." Lissa seethed and glared at me.

Irritation burned in my veins. "What the hell Lissa. Why can't you understand that people like Rose are not good? She lives in the slums for god's sake. And doesn't even have a decent job. Who knows, she probably knew that Adrian was with you the entire time-" SMACK

My hand flew up to the rapidly burning red spot on my cheek as I stared at her in shock. Sweet Lissa, who wouldn't hurt anyone. I had never seen this side of her before, burning with anger for a comment against someone she barely knew. She stalked closer to me, and I flinched as her eyes practically blazed with rage.

"How dare you." She said, her voice low. "How dare you, Ivan. What happened to you? What happened to the man who took me in as family? What happened to the gentle soul who would always give me the benefit of explaining before getting mad? Why are you judging a person who you have never met not talked to? You know what Rose has done for me? Do you huh? She's saved my life, do you know that?

I gaped and stared at her in shock as she continued, tears brimming in her eyes. I hated that I was the cause of those tears.

"Do you know Ivan? Remember that day I came home crying? Do you want to know what happened? I'll tell you. I went to Rose's house that day you know?"

At that, I struggled to hide the disappointment on my face, but she saw.

Her eyes danced with sadness and rage as she continued. "I went to her house and met her brother and let me tell you to know; they were the kindest hosts to me. Mason made me feel welcome and embraced me even though I technically hurt his sister. The compassion that a random stranger showed me, that took me over the edge that day. Rose found me and stopped me from cutting myself, you know?

I gasped and stared at her, tears filling my eyes as she hunched in on herself, soft sobs wracking her body.

"She doesn't know that I would have killed myself if she had not stopped me that day. I told her that I would not have gone that far. It got too much Ivan. The pain, the hate, the self-blame. It got too much, and I had to end it. She was my saving grace that day, and I'm not going to stand here listening to you blaming her for my troubles. God help me, Ivan, if you start now…" She took a strangled breath and sank to the floor, crying.

My legs trembled, and my hands shook at how close I had come to losing my baby sister. I never knew Adrian's breakup had affected her that much. Seeing her condition, I felt like the worst person in the world, and I sank down and wrapped my arms around Lissa, frantically trying to keep my tears in check. "I'm sorry Lizzy." My voice cracked, and she looked up at me. The look on her face broke my heart. "I'm so so sorry Lizzy, I never knew. I thought she was just a gold digger and I became blind to everything else. I was just trying to protect you. I can't believe that I missed this. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

 **LPOV**

I looked up at Ivan, his face strangled with grief and sorrow and I felt my chest tighten. I reached up and wiped his tears and smiled. "It's alright big brother. It was a misunderstanding. You just wanted to help me, and I understand that. Just please don't become like Dimitri and judge a person who you don't even know just because they are poor. It's not the right thing to do at all."

He pulled back and looked at me, regret plain in his eyes. "I know. I really should work on controlling that. It's just that when it comes to you, all reason goes out of my head. You and Dimitri are the most important people in my life, and I am nothing without you guys. The thought of you hurting just-" His voice cracked and he took a deep breath in.

I smiled softly.

"It's alright Ivan. I have you, and I have Rose. You guys will make it better, I'm sure. I know it'll all be ok."

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around me again, and I leaned into his familiar warmth and comfort, happy to spend time with him until I had to meet Rose.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Please review and let me know whether I should make them meet yet or draw it out a little more. I need reviews from you all, even if it is just a quick comment. It is what inspires me to write as well. Next chapter will be posted definitely within a month, but due to finals week coming up, it may be delayed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. There were some familial problems that had to be taken care of. Thank you so much for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. I really enjoy reading all the positive reviews, and the constructive criticism is what benefits my writing. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters from there are by Richelle Mead. I own this story and all the other characters and plot.**

* * *

 **RPOV**

"Rose." I turned around at Lissa's squeal and saw her holding up a black dress. "Rose, this is the one. Come over here. It's this one. I know it." Lissa's words came out in a flurry in her excitement, and I snickered before walking over.

"Wow" I breathed running my hands over the smooth material. "It's beautiful. Is that my size?"

"I think so. Go try it on now." She practically shoved me into the changing room.

When I emerged, Lissa's jaw dropped, and she squealed again. "Holy shit."

"What? What happened? Is it not good?" I turned around to the mirror, and my jaw dropped as well. "Oh my god, it's perfect." The woman in the mirror was the picture of poise and beauty, and I could hardly believe it was me. The dress clung in all the right places and enhanced my natural hourglass figure while the sweetheart neckline showed off just enough to stay sexy, yet professional.

"Lissa, you're an angel" I breathed, and she sighed happily.

"Oh. It's actually perfect. Rose, you look absolutely stunning."

Smiling, I walked into the changing room and emerged with the dress draped over my arm. "I think this one's a winner Liss."

Two hours and five stores later I had black stilettos and a black clutch to match.

"Ok. So you're coming over, right? And I'll do your makeup and then we'll leave around 7 for Victor's?" I nodded and put all the bags in the trunk before walking over. As Lissa started to drive back, I pulled out my phone and dialed Mason's number.

"Hey Rosie" His familiar voice came over along with the sound of very feminine laughter.

"Mase are you with Mia right now?" I asked, and he paused before replying. "Yes."

"Alright, just make sure not to do mess up the furnace. It's already broken, and I don't want it to collapse before I get home and fix it."

"Of course, I gotta go Rosie. Have fun. Bye" I frowned at his hasty goodbye before shrugging it off and relaxing back in my seat as Lissa pulled up to the gates of her house. It was nothing fancy, just a small house, but it was a mansion compared to the little apartment I lived in.

I gaped at the decorations and the space of the place as I walked in with Lissa. Turning around to soak it all, I stumbled into someone and fell back as a firm hand grasped my elbow and pulled me up. My body stiffened, and my skin crawled as I looked up to see electric blue eyes. My eyes rolled back into my head as everything turned black.

 _He was in one of his good moods, bringing food and wine to the room. Grabbing my chin to face his black eyes, he smiled through the mask and brought a piece of stake up to my lips. I snarled at him and spit, my saliva landing on his face._

 _He growled, and his eyes dilated and became even blacker if that was possible. "Oh little girl, you never learn, do you? Now I have to show you what happens when you cross me."_

 _My blood ran cold as he drew a long thin rope from his back. I started struggling against the chains, bruising my already tender wrists._

 _My captor pulled back the rope and lashed out. I screamed in agony as the thin material sliced through my naked back, tearing flesh and drawing blood._

" _COUNT" He growled, and I sobbed out. "One."_

 _He struck again, and I clenched my jaw against the burning of the whip. "COUNT" He screamed._

" _Two" I. breathed out through the throbbing of my back. The heat was fast subsiding as a haze of black surrounded me. I barely felt the third strike as my mind again left my body and I succumbed to the sweet darkness."_

 **IPOV**

The woman with Lissa stumbled back, and I grabbed her arm to steady her when she gasped and grew limp in my arms. Then she started thrashing and screaming, and I panicked and looked at Lissa whose face was white when she saw what happened. I struggled to contain the woman as Lissa rushed over and we both laid her on the soft carpeted floor. Suddenly, she grew silent and still.

"Rose. Rose, please wake up. ROSE"? Lissa's voice rung out, and the woman gasped and bolted upright tearing at her wrists as if ripping something off. Lissa grasped her shoulder, and she screamed and turned around to face Lissa and me. Her eyes briefly flashed to mine before Lissa sobbed and launched herself at the girl. She grasped Lissa to herself, and I watched with increasing panic as she let out a strangled cry and clutched Lissa,

"Oh Rose, it was another flashback wasn't it? Are you okay? Do you need me to do anything? Get you anything? Should I cancel the meeting today? Victor will understand. Tell me what to do. I was soo scared." The woman shook her head, and I sighed before slowly walking closer.

"Excuse me, guys. Do you need me to do anything?" I asked, and they drew apart, the wom- Rose's eyes filling with brief panic.

Lissa started. "Oh Rose, this is my brother Ivan. He was the one who caught you earlier. I think-"

"I'm sorry Ivan." Rose cut in, and I turned to her. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I don't mean to offend you, but I can't be touched by men at all." My eyebrows pulled together, and I frowned. "You don't have to apologize. In fact, it should be me. I shouldn't have pulled you like that. Lissa has told me you had a bad past."

Again Rose's eyes flashed with panic before she smiled. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Ivan. Lissa has told me a lot about you." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Lissa who only smirked and linked her arm through Rose's.

"All good I believe."

"Oh, this and that." Rose drawled slowly, and I turned to her again. There was something familiar about her, but before I could talk, Lissa interrupted again.

"Ivi, you said you had something to tell us?" I frowned briefly, and then it clicked. "Oh that. Dimitri has offered a place at his mansion for us. Until the bastard gets arrested, you need extra safety, so we felt this was a good step. I am selling this place."

Lissa nodded, and I turned to Rose. "I know you may not be comfortable, but I would also like to offer you a room. You're also a target for Adrian, maybe even more than Lissa. You wouldn't have to pay anything. Think of it as an amendment to me startling you today."

Rose frowned and opened her mouth, but again, Lissa stepped in.

"Oh Rose, it would be great if we could live together. Please consider it. Think of all the things we could do if-"

"Lissa I can't leave Mason. You know that" Rose started and I cut in quickly, not wanting to lose the opportunity. Having her close would allow me to figure out more about her past and she why seemed so familiar.

"Mason is your brother, right? He can live there too. I know it sounds uncomfortable, but I think it would benefit all of us." I realized my slip-up too late, and she narrowed her eyes. "How would it benefit you?" She asked.

"Simple. You are Lissa's best friend and having you will make her happy. Seeing her happy and healing will make me happy." I covered smoothly.

Rose narrowed her eyes even more and then sighed. "No, you all are right. It's about time I get out of that hell-hole I call home. Mason will be glad to hear it. But not for free." She held up a hand as I opened my mouth to object. "I do not want to be a charity case. I will pay you rent every month. No objections."

I recognized the stubbornness in her eyes and sighed. There was no point in arguing or insisting that Dimitri wouldn't want her money.

"Not me. My closest friend Dimitri. It's his mansion." I said, and she blinked.

"Dimitri Belikov, CEO of Belikov Corporations, billionaire, and arrogant asshole?" She spit out, and I blinked.

"What? Where did you get that?" I spluttered.

She shrugged. "Read an article about how he dumped his fiancée after cheating on her with another woman."

I frowned. "Dimitri didn't dump Tasha...yet" I added inaudibly, but she heard.

"Oh so he is going to dump her," Rose smirked.

I sighed. "I hope so. That woman is the devil incarnate. Don't get how he is with her." I shook my head. "Anyways, are you good to go to his house now to finalize the plans?" I asked her and Lissa.

They nodded, and I flashed a smile before heading out to grab the car. My mind swirled with thoughts of Rose, her familiar talk and brown eyes. I knew I'd seen her before, just didn't know when or why.

 **RPOV**

"HOLY FREAKING SHIT" I stood with my mouth open staring up at my future home.

"So, how is the place?" Ivan came next to me, maintaining a careful distance.

I shot him a grateful smile then turned my attention back to the enormous entry hall.

"Ivan, you said house, not a freakin palace."

Ivan chuckled, and I turned to him when-

"Ivan, is that you?" A gentle voice called, and a middle-aged lady made her way towards us. Her face was kind and smooth and the soft smile she wore immediately marked her as a mother. I liked her already.

"Mama Belikov" Ivan smiled widely and enveloped the woman in a hug. She chuckled and patted his back, leaving flour prints all over his sweater.

"Hi, Lissa." She smiled gently, then turned to me. "And who is this beautiful girl?"

Lissa smiled and pulled me forwards. "This is Rose, my best friend."

"Rose meet Olena Belikov, the chef of the house. She's Dimitri's mom and the best cook in the world."

I smiled and extended my hand, but Olena chuckled and grabbed me into a hug. I startled at first, then relaxed and hugged her back.

"Oh my lord. So thin my dear. Are you eating at all?" I started, surprised at her forwardness when Ivan chuckled and said " Don't mind her Rose. Olena's mission is to make sure that everyone in the house is as fat as a horse. She feeds us all the goddamn time."

I snickered when Olena turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Ivan paled and threw up his hands. "Hey, I never said it was a bad thing."

Lissa laughed out loud, and I smiled at his exaggerated display of surrender. The man sure knew how to entertain.

"Rose you are staying for dinner right sweetheart?" Olena's kind eyes bore into me, and I found myself nodding. She smiled and walked off to the kitchen, I presumed, after telling us to make ourselves comfortable.

Ivan left, saying he had work to do and Lissa followed after Olena. I looked around for a bathroom, and not finding anyone just decided to explore the mansion more.

From the entry, I walked through another massive set of double doors into what I presumed the living room and spun around looking at the beautiful chandeliers and gorgeous art on the wall when a tall man walked around the corner and crashed right into me.

I flew backward from the impact and was sure I was going to fall on my ass when hands snaked themselves around my waist and caught me. I flailed about and tried to find a hold when my hands landed on someone's rock hard chest.

Instantly my skin smoldered where it lay against the other person. I looked up and gasped as I saw the most handsome man I had ever seen in my entire life.

 **DPOV**

I groaned and dropped my head on the table. Even after working on the weekend, the papers kept coming. Ivashkov firms were adamant in their demands that I had to write up a new contract. Truth to be told, after the Adrian and Lissa fiasco, I wanted nothing more than to drop the contract, but I knew that this was a huge deal. Besides, if I could win over Adrian and destroy his company, not only would it be good for the business, but it would also be revenge for Lissa.

I picked up the pen and was about to continue with the contract when my door opened, and Ivan came in.

"Lissa has agreed to stay here, so I am selling the house." He announced.

"That's great," I muttered distractedly. When he didn't respond, I looked up to see him frowning slightly.

"What did you do now?" I sighed exasperatedly.

His head snapped up, and the corners of his mouth twitched. "What are you talking about?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?" He asked innocently.

I snorted. "The look that says you're up to no good."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ivan deadpanned.

"Right. Now tell me."

The smile disappeared, and he sat across from me. I straightened up knowing that whatever it was, it was serious.

"Look." He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how you'll react, so I'm just going to say it. Lissa's best friend wants to stay here as well with her brother. I offered them both a room."

I groaned. "Ivan, this isn't for you to-"

"Wait. Hear me out before you say no."

I sighed and gestured for him to go ahead.

"Ok so her name is Rose, and her brother's name is Mason. She was the woman that Adrian was dating along with Lissa, but she didn't know that either. He cheated both of them. So if Lissa is in danger, then she is too, maybe even more than Lissa."

I opened my mouth to object, but he cut me off. "Also, she saved Lissa's life, so I kinda owe her right now."

I stiffened. "Saved Lissa's life?"

"Yeah. Lissa was umm depressed and wanted to end it, but Rose stopped her"

I blinked in horror as relief flowed through my entire body. "No need to say more. They can have a room upstairs."

"Upstairs" Ivan gaped. "But that's where-"

"Only my closest friends stay I know. But I think she deserves it, and also I want her and Lissa to be close together." I decided.

"Ok. One more thing. Rose has had a traumatic past, and she can't be touched by men."

I frowned. "Can't? Why?"

Ivan stood up and rubbed his forehead. "I believe it has something to do with abuse, but I cannot be sure. She freaked out and had a panic attack when I touched her back home, so just be careful."

"All right. I'll keep that in mind."

Ivan nodded. "Olena said to come down for dinner." He said and then left.

I stood up and stretched, feeling my stiff muscles relax. I walked out the door and went downstairs, eager to meet Lissa and this Rose, as well as eat mama's cooking.

But as I turned the corner into the living room, a small figure crashed into me and fell backward. My arms automatically went around her waist and pulled her up to my chest.

I looked down to see if the person was alright.

Big Mistake.

 _Oh my god_. Was all I could think as I took in the exquisite woman in front of me.

* * *

 **So, how was it? I know I ended on a small cliffe. Next chapter, I will have them actually meet. Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Should Dimitri be friendly or rude towards Rose? I need reviews from you all, even if it is just a quick comment. It is what inspires me to write as well.**


	6. Update

Hey Guys,

So first off, I apologize to all. I have not updated in a very long time, longer than acceptable. There has just been a lot of problems so far in my life and I had to fight off a multiple of things, including my depression. And then I got writers' block for a while.

So although many of you are going to be disappointed (I've gotten your private messages. I just have not had time to reply to them.), I have to say I'm putting this story on hold for now. I will not abandon it, but I have lost inspiration for the story.

I have a couple other drafts going of future stories, but for now, I do not know when I will return. Hopefully, with finals over this week, I can get to posting something over the weekend or next week.

I am so sorry to disappoint you all, but I have to take more time off to work on See Something You Like as I don't like the way my drafts are going. I'll be back with a new story soon, and this one will be continued once I find some inspiration.

Thank you all so much for your reviews and messages. I'll definitely post over the course of next week.

~ ComradeRoza


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! I am so sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. I really enjoy reading all the positive reviews, and constructive criticism is what benefits my writing. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All characters from there are by Richelle Mead. I own this story and all the other characters and plot.**

* * *

 **DPOV**

She was quite short, only around 5'4" maybe, but her body was lean and curvy in all the right places. I quietly swore underneath my breath as I caught sight of her face. Her beautiful, gorgeous heart shaped face with big almond eyes and soft pink lips. And providing it with a gentle cover was hair as soft as silk, a brown waterfall that flowed through my fingers.

 _My God_

My pulse raced as I noticed how she fit perfectly in my arms, filling me with a gentle warmth that seemed to flow through my veins.

"Dimka"

I swallowed softly as she abruptly pulled away from me, taking with her the emotions that had filled my heart after so long. My body immediately mourned the loss.

Taking a deep breath, I turned, only to see a smirk on Yeva's wizened face. "Come, boy… let us go eat." And she walked away.

I turned back around to see the woman still staring at me, head slightly cocked to the side, brown eyes filled with confusion and something else that looked like… desire?

"I'm Dimitri." I held out my hand.

"R.. Rose" Recognition flitted across her face, and she placed her much smaller hand within mine and I gasped at the sensation.

Then I realized what she said.

"Rose? Are you Lissa's friend Rose?"

She smiled at Lissa's name and nodded.

"But I thought you couldn't be touched by a man." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I felt my neck slightly heat up with embarrassment and I saw that she was also turning red.

"I'm sorry. Ivan informed me and I just… I wasn't thinking."

She shook her head. "No, it's ok Dimitri. Actually, you are the first man, other than my brother, who has been able to touch my skin in a long time. I don't know why."

She seemed uncomfortable, so I quickly changed the subject.

"So I assume you are staying for lunch right?"

She smiled and nodded and my heart rate rose again. _Good god_ , her smile was beautiful. It lit up her face radiantly and made her look that much more… NO.

 _What are you thinking_ Dimitri?

I scolded myself internally. The girl has already been through so much and now you're ogling her like some sort of pervert. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered why she was affecting me so much, but I pushed that thought to the back of head and motioned her towards the kitchen.

"Dimka… Oh, I see you guys have met." Ivan approached us and clapped my back before giving Rose a friendly smile.

"Yeah, more like he saved my ass before I could humiliate myself." She smirked and I had to force myself to calm down at the thought of her ass. Stop being an asshole Dimitri. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before focusing.

"Rose, may I show you your room now? Or after lunch?"

"Can we eat first? I am kind of starving." As if right on cue, her stomach let out a loud grumble of displeasure and both Ivan and I burst out laughing as her face flushed red.

"That is exactly what I meant."

"Well, can't keep the lady waiting. Let's go." Ivan rushed past and into the kitchen.

I shook my head as Rose laughed and followed where Mama and Viktoria were setting the table. Karolina and Sonya were sitting on the couch deep in conversation with Lissa, something about cribs and onesies.

"Hi, I'm Viktoria" I blinked as my sister literally danced over and pulled Rose into a hug before she could react. She stiffened, then relaxed before pulling away.

"I'm Rose, Lissa's friend."

"Oh, you are the one staying with us now! Hey, that's awesome, I finally have a girlfriend somewhat my age. Oh, we're going to be good friends. I can already tell. We-"

Rose looked a little overwhelmed for Viktoria's energy, and amusement flashed through her eyes as she looked at me over my sister's shoulder. I mouthed sorry and she smirked at me before interrupting my sister's tirade.

"Hey, Viktoria-"

"Call me Vika. All my friends do."

Rose smiled. "Ok Vika, how bout we go eat first before I starve and then you can show me around."

"Awesome, let's go" And before Rose could say anything, Vika linked hands with her and dragged her off. I chuckled softly and approached Mama, giving her a hug before settling down at the table.

"Karo, Sonya, Lissa, please come to the table girls." Mama called and they carefully helped Sonya up before coming and settling in.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Vika as she sat down.

"Dunno. She got a phone call and left to talk." Vika frowned slightly and added. "She seemed worried."

I quickly got up, walking back through the living room towards the foyer where I could hear Rose talking swiftly to someone. There was tension in every part of her body as she listened to whoever was on the other end. I frowned and opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong when she turned around. My heart clenched to see tears in her eyes and I shook myself. The need to protect and shield her from whatever was making her so upset rose and I swiftly pushed it down. _Why are you feeling sorry for a woman you just met? Stupid. Pull yourself together._

"I am soo sorry Dimitri, but I have to go. Please tell your family that I apologize for bailing, but its an emergency." She turned and I swiftly grabbed her elbow before quickly letting her go.

"Wait, let me come with you, whatever it is." She looked at me strangely before shaking her head. "No, its fine. I doubt you'd want to come where I'm going anyway."

I frowned. "No, no I insist." And led her to my car. She sighed before getting in and directing me to go as fast as possible. Following her directions, we quickly reached the dingy part of town, where she told me to stop in front of a shabby looking apartment building. I could see people clearly awed by my Ferrari. Rose moved to get up and I looked at her, shocked.

"Wait, why are you getting out here?"

"I live here Dimitri." I gaped at her, shocked, before looking back at the nearly crumbling place.

 _Wha- She lived here. How? This place was a dump._

"It's ok Dimitri. I didn't expect you to come in anyway." She looked disappointed and I realized she mistook my expression for disgust towards her. But before I could reply, she rushed out and into the building.

Cursing, I followed her in and up a couple of stairs. She stopped in front of an apartment and gasped. I followed her gaze to see the door completely kicked in. A man, nay boy was lying in a pool of blood on the floor, with another man crouching over him. Rose strangled a sob and ran to the guy, dropping to her knees, not caring if the blood got on her hands.

"Mason, MASON, MASE, please, what happened. Answer me MACY." She grasped the boy and then looked up at the other man.

"Stan, what happened?"

He stayed silent, and I saw the guilt in his eyes. Apparently, Rose saw it too because she launched herself at him and grabbed his collar. "You son of a bitch. What did you do now? Is this because of the rent problem?"

Stan shoved her away from him and she fell, groaning in the process.

Fury and anger rose up in me, a wave of emotions so strong it was surprising I didn't collapse. Before I could comprehend my actions, I had the man by his throat and up against the wall.

 **RPOV**

I fell back against the table, and groaned, knowing for sure that something was hurt. I looked up at the giant bang, and gasped at Dimitri's face. It was a mask of pure malice and hatred. My gaze moved up to his right arm which was holding Stan up against the wall, seemingly with no effort whatsoever.

"You motherfucker. What did you do to him? Answer me or I SWEAR I will make you regret the day you were born." Stan looked like he was going to pee himself, but a quick movement out of the corner of my eye distracted me and I looked over to see Mason groaning.

"Macy, Mason?" Ignoring the pain in my right leg, I pulled myself to his side and drew his head into my lap.

"Shhhh, it's ok. Just tell me what happened." He opened his mouth, only for a trickle of blood to flow out. Tears blurred my eyes and I quickly blurred them away, flinching as a warm hand rested on my shoulder.

Dimitri gently told me to release Mason so the paramedics could take him. Stan was nowhere to be found. And I did. As I stood up, I collapsed again into Dimitri's arms, my leg giving way under the pain and frustration. My vision began to blur before I felt myself being lifted and pulled into a warm, rock hard chest. Dimitri held me close as the tears trickled through my darkening eyesight.

"I'm tired, Dimitri. So cold and so tired. I just want to sleep."

"It's ok Rose, Roza. Just relax. I have you now. Nothing is going to happen. I will fix this, I promise."

The last thing I saw was his handsome, worried face before the world went dark.

* * *

 **Thoughts?** **Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I need reviews from you all, even if it is just a quick comment. It is what inspires me to write as well.**


End file.
